Me recuerdas a aquél chico que conocí
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Piers viajó a ese pasado lejano donde, Chris Redfield no se había marchitado con el duro pasar del tiempo: ¿Por qué Redfield habla con alguien que no debe existir?


Piers Nivans había llegado abatido al hogar de Chris Redfield: su capitán y la persona que logró captar su atención de maneras inimaginables, su ejemplo a seguir. Habían asesinado a unas plagas que se desataron en la ciudad en la que vivían: Asquerosos bichos gigantes que habían mutado gracias al contacto con un extraño virus que se dispersó por el alcantarillado. Al perder a algunos hombres y ser los verdugos de dichas criaturas, tendrían que hacer bastantes reservaciones para los funerales y también un conteo de víctimas y daños causados con el derrumbe de edificios, eliminación de propiedades y costos de los heridos que se vieron envueltos en aquella batalla.

Esto último cansaba mucho a Piers, incluso se debilitó de tan sólo pensar la cantidad enorme de trabajo que tendrían que hacer, aunque miraba el lado bueno: Era una gran fuente de distracción y además, era parte de su trabajo, servía de algo el "Servir y proteger" para el que fue entrenado.

Tenía todavía grabado en sus oídos todos esos gritos de personas corriendo por sus vidas, el actuar bajo presión, incluso el sonido de las balas al ser disparadas contra esos monstruos. Todo daba vueltas, sin saberlo ya estaba en el suelo tendido, durmiendo.

* * *

Piers despertó extrañado al instante, el lugar en el que estaba era raro, se parecía a una comisaría, veía varios ventanales que daban con un gran jardín, las paredes eran verdes, había casilleros puestos en fila, seguro los policías depositaban ahí sus pertenencias. Deambuló por la zona encontrándose con algunos policías que lo veían con rareza, quizás por la vestimenta de Piers que utilizaba cuando entraba en acción o porque parecía desorientado, de hecho lo estaba.

Subió unas escaleras de madera al segundo piso del lugar, habían puertas de madera que lo aguardaban, de igual forma habían estatuas de gárgolas en el sitio. Para Nivans era como si hubiera viajado al pasado: Los uniformes de los oficiales, las fechas de algunos calendarios que apuntaban al 7 de julio del año 1998, decoración antigua, era una locura.

Decidió adentrarse a un pasillo extenso, este tenía paredes grisáceas, azulejos blancos y negros, habían algunas puertas que conducían a distintos grupos de policías, había uno que llamó la atención de Piers: "S.T.A.R.S". Giró el picaporte y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de personas que le devolvían la mirada con rareza. Era una pequeña oficina con distintas mesas de la habitación, había un desorden terrible en cada una, parecía todo menos un lugar donde había representantes de la ley.

—¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta, chico? ¡Fuera de aquí! —Ordenó un hombre joven quizás en sus veintes, tenía un chaleco verde, camisa blanca con placas con estrellas, un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos.

—Oh... Yo... —Estaba con el nudo en la garganta Nivans, ese sujeto que le habló era idéntico a Chris, sólo que una versión más joven.

—¡Ha! ¡Caíste chico! ¿Cómo voy a comportarme así? ¡Soy Chris Redfield! Miembro del grupo S.T.A.R.S de este departamento de policía de Raccoon City. Dime amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Dijo Chris, dándole un apretón de manos a Piers.

—Capitán... —Dijo Nivans en voz baja algo contento.

—¿Capitán? Soy un policía —

—No, mire, usted me lidera a mí. No sé cómo llegué hasta aquí. Dormí en su casa y me desmayé y ahora vine al pasado. No debo existir porque no pueden coexistir dos "yo" y... —Tartamudo contó el soldado.

—Nop, déjame decirte lo que pasó: Fuiste a una divertida fiesta de disfraces, como hubo alcohol decidiste beber y de alguna manera llegaste aquí todo perdido y desorientado, mírate, dices cosas sin sentido —Comentó Chris, alejándose un poco del sujeto.

—Es verdad... Sí, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? las bebidas me han caído muy mal, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda —Mintió el chico, tocando su cabeza simulando un pequeño dolor.

—¿Ves qué bueno es decir la verdad? Ahora dime, ¿Tienes algún familiar aquí en Raccoon City? ¿Un amigo tal vez? —Preguntó el policía cruzado de brazos contento.

—No. He venido de viaje de estudios, tal como has dicho ahora que empiezo a recordar: Hubo una fiesta de disfraces y, como siempre he tenido admiración por los representantes de la ley, decidí encarnar a uno —Contó el chico empezando a reír.

—¡Eso es increíble! Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de tener a alguien como tú en la familia. Dices necesitar ayuda y bueno, llegaste al sitio indicado. Conozco lugares en los que puedes alojarte en esta pequeña ciudad y sitios donde pasar el rato. Si gustas puedo ir a enseñártelos —Sugirió el joven pasado, quitándose su chaleco verde y poniendo un suéter café debido al frío que se avecinó.

—Claro que sí señor Redfield, me encantaría — Dijo Piers muy contento.

—Llámame Chris, por favor. Míranos, somos dos jóvenes hombres que tienen mucho por delante, el "señor" vendrá luego —Dijo Chris, dando unas llaves a su capitán Albert Wesker y despidiéndose del mismo. Salieron de la comisaría juntos, atravesaron el gran jardín con bonitas estatuas de ángeles o figuras de tinte fantástico, el edificio poseía una bella vista con sus carismáticas letras gigantes "R.P.D" en la entrada trasera.

Como Chris no tenía automóvil, se dispuso a darle un recorrido a Piers caminando, a decir verdad era una experiencia que más favorecía a quien se aventurara a indagar por las calles llenas de vida. Habían incontables personas caminando, algunas se detenían para pasar a restaurantes a disfrutar una inolvidable cena solos o acompañados, los parques comenzaron a llenarse de gente, la mayoría familias que jugaban con sus hijos en los columpios. Habían locales de comida como lo eran "Burger Kong" o "McRonald's".

Chris invitó a Piers a comer en uno de esos restaurantes, inicialmente invitaría a Jill pero su novio la llevaría a comer sándwiches en un local irónicamente llamado "Jill Sándwiches" en un centro comercial y, Barry iba a cenar con su esposa y sus dos hijas. Pidieron hamburguesas, Chris jugaba con la comida, puso unos pepinillos en sus ojos mientras se reía a carcajadas, había un gran desorden en la mesa, al parecer al policía poco le importaba como se encontrara su alrededor, encontraría lo que buscara en menos de lo que alguien se esperara.

Ese Chris era distante al amigo que conoció, Piers recordaba las fotos que pidió a Claire sobre su capitán de joven y, cuando estas llegaron, Chris estaba serio, no sonreía, por un momento creyó que era una persona dura desde su juventud pero no, esa era una imagen que debía cuidar (como cualquier persona) ante las personas. Al parecer hubo tanta confianza para que la personalidad de Redfield, aquella fuera del campo de batalla y en épocas pacíficas, se presentara.

Al terminar de comer, el hombre de chaqueta marrón con su ícono "Made in Heaven" llevó a su acompañante a cada sitio que él conocía y que podría ser del agrado del chico que le seguía, lo condujo hasta hoteles, uno de ellos era el importante "Apple Inn", donde se podría disfrutar de una vista perfecta a la ciudad y sus calles. Dieron vueltas por el zoológico, el Hospital de Raccoon City, un pequeño viaje por el subterráneo y por último y más importante: El J's Bar.

Era algo genial para Piers estar con su gran amigo en sus años donde lo crudo casi no existía, donde ese Chris Redfield aún no moría con el efecto de madurar ante ciertos estímulos y situaciones de riesgo. Se enamoró de esa contraparte joven, de su forma de hablar, incluso era bastante bromista y decía una que otra ocurrencia, suponía que quizás era así cuando no tenía el trabajo encima.

Entraron al bar, era una zona amplia, habían barriles como mesas, taburetes marrones que contrastaban con el piso de piedra. El techo poseía algunos focos alargados que iluminaban un determinado sector. En medio de aquellas paredes repletas de cuadros o fotografías del personal, estaba una barra donde se encontraban dos jóvenes: Una mujer rubia mayor a sus veinticinco años, tenía una gran falda gris que cubría su cuerpo, al parecer era la vestimenta típica del local. Chris se dirigió con esta, era su gran amiga llamada Cindy Lennox, una carismática camarera cuya radiante sonrisa alegraba los días más tristes.

Esta ofreció bebidas a Piers y Chris, el capitán de Nivans pidió un pequeño vaso de licor, algo típico de él y su gusto por beber. Lennox preguntó a Piers si deseaba algo, cosa a la que el chico contestó que no. Cindy invitó una soda, algo que la casa ofrecía gratis a la gente, él agradecido tomó la pequeña lata de refresco y tomó de ella.

—Y sí. ¿Qué cosas tienes por contar? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Chris dando un gran trago a una botella de cerveza.

—Mi nombre es Piers, soy un... estudiante de la universidad, conocí en mi clase a una chica llamada Claire Redfield. Posee un gusto increíble por las motocicletas y la música rock: Grupos musicales como "Queens", "The Rolling Rocks" y "Quiss". Actualmente he querido ingresar a las fuerzas armadas con mis habilidades en el uso del rifle de francotirador y algunas otras características útiles —Dijo Piers contando aspectos de esa mujer pelirroja y unos propios, daba un sorbo a la pequeña lata, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la soda pasar por su lengua y caer hasta su garganta.

—Claire..., ella es mi hermana, y ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo veo, nunca ha mencionado a ningún Piers o alguien transferido en viajes de estudio a su instituto... El único Piers del que habla es de un pequeño perrito que tiene como mascota —Bastante extrañado comentó Chris mirando fijamente a los ojos del futuro.

—Oh, seguro no te ha dicho nada de mí porque como nos conocemos de hace unos cuantos días... no creo que le tome importancia hablar de alguien que sabe de su existencia en tan sólo unos días...—Con aquella respuesta se defendió Nivans, manteniendo siempre la mirada fija a los ojos de su amigo y a la vez desconocido.

—Sí, debe ser eso... Debo irme ya, es muy tarde y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer mañana —Dijo Chris, parándose de su banco y poniéndose su chaqueta —¿Tienes algún número? Podemos quedar si gustas, me has agradado.

—Claro, he estado escribiendo todo este tiempo algunos datos que pueden serte útiles. Promete guardarlo bien, si no volvemos a encontrarnos, ten por seguro que fue una experiencia grata estar contigo. Adiós Chris Redfield —Triste se despedía Piers abrazando con fuerza a ese joven hombre, incluso sacó una pequeña lágrima ya que no quería que esos momentos acabaran. —Si llegas a conocer a alguien como yo en tu futuro, llámalo así —Y salió por la puerta del bar y sentía una extraña pesadez, cayó contra el concreto mojado y empezó a dormir.

* * *

—¡Piers! —Gritó a la lejanía Chris despertando a su fiel amigo. Este estaba en una gran cama muy acolchonada cubierto por varias cobijas.

—¿Chris? —Somnoliento habló el chico, este fue recibido por un abrazo por parte de su compañero.

—Qué bien que has despertado, te desmayaste y empezaste a decir cosas extrañas... —Comentó el hombre mayor.

—Oh sí, tuve un sueño muy bizarro —Entre risas se dirigió

—Claro que sí, Puppy. ¿Te parece si vamos a Terragrigia o quizás un viaje a las islas Rockford? Hay buenas vistas allá. Trabajamos mucho en la B.S.A.A e incluso temen por nuestra salud por lo que nos han dado días libres —Anunció el castaño hombre guardando unas armas de alto calibre en un mueble.

—¿Puppy? —Preguntó desconcertado Nivans.

—¿No te te contado esta historia? En 1998 apareció en la comisaría donde yo trabajaba un chico idéntico a ti. Había algo extraño en él, empezó a decir que venía del futuro y dijo algunas cosas sin sentido. Decidí darle una oportunidad ya que se veía buena gente, incluso no puedo descifrar aún esa esencia especial que él tenía. En fin, fuimos a viajar por Raccoon City, cenamos, charlamos toda la noche. Dijo llamarse Piers, antes de que desapareciera me dio una libreta y no creerás qué pasó después —

—¿Y qué más sucedió? —Sonriente preguntó Piers recostándose en la cama.

—En esa libreta habían fechas de incidentes o brotes víricos, conforme pasó el tiempo estas se hacían realidad y, desde entonces las "predicciones" que quedaban decidimos actuar antes de que aquellos días marcados llegaran. Logramos salvar la ciudad de Tall Oaks, Terragrigia no sufrió ante los ataques de Hunters y por ende, sobrevivió. —Contó Chris nuevamente dando una taza de café a su amado.

—¿Tienes una foto de él? —Preguntó Nivans dando un sorbo a la bebida.

—Aquí va lo raro, al día después de nuestra aventura, me dirigí a las cámaras de vigilancia pues, ese chico y yo pasamos por muchas, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver que estaba caminando solo. Me dirigí al restaurante donde cenamos y, las camareras me dijeron que pedí dor órdenes sólo para mí, que nunca fui acompañado por alguien y por último me dirigí al lugar donde mi amiga Cindy Lennox trabajó: Comentó que nunca sirvió una soda y que estaba solo, hablando conmigo mismo debido al estado de una supuesta "ebriedad" —Dijo el capitán con la "piel de gallina".

—Qué buena historia Chris —Comentó el hombre de la bufanda.

—Creo que por eso caí en el amor por ti: Eres idéntica a esa persona, tu forma de actuar, de reírte e incluso de mirarme. Me recuerdas a mi juventud, a como era yo antes de pasar por el bonito y duro proceso de madurar. Sigue siendo de noche, vamos a dormir —Somnoliento habló el adulto mayor, quitó sus prendas y se dispuso a tener una pacífica noche junto a su amigo, teniendo el contacto cercano que era de costumbre. —Me recuerdas a aquél chico que conocí, Piers —Feliz habló Chris dando un beso en los labios de ese hombre a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos para empezar a dormir.

Pasó el tiempo y esa habilidad no volvió a aparecer en él. Cierto día un hombre anciano apareció en frente de Piers, era parecido a Chris pero su pelo era blanco en su totalidad, dijo llamarse Chris, estaba perdido y contó que tuvo un desmayo, que ahora seguro soñaba y, era como volver al pasado.

 **Y bueno, esta fue una idea rápida (De aquellas que me dan en la noche 7u7) para este fic. Hubiera desarrollado más la estadía de Piers en su pasado pero, yo creo que iba a ser simple relleno. Quería ir al grano esta vez, cosa que me pareció bien. ¿Pueden imaginarse a Piers con el joven Chris? supongo que la única manera de tenerlo sería mediante "sueños" o viajes temporales inexplicables que junten a dos personas en una misma línea temporal.**

 **¿Puedo ser tu potato senpai?**

 **Otra nota :v.**

 **El fic posee algunos problemas en cuanto personalidad, sé que esto es Resident Evil, zombis, la gente yendo y viniendo, viviendo y muriendo, brotes víricos... Quería algo distinto (?, no sé. Soy una papa uwu.**


End file.
